Hide and Seek
by akiakita24
Summary: A game of Hide and Seek turns into a heated battle for dominance and confessions. ShikaSaku
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST EVER SHIKASAKU fanfic. :)

Please do review. :D

Hope you'll enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. :)

* * *

><p>The sun is shining ever so brightly and the clouds are dancing ever so majestically. What a beautiful day it is. How I wish I could just lie in that spot and watch the clouds. But heck no, I was pulled away by my friends on my first day of having a week-off. They said Konoha 11 will have a bit of a reunion.<p>

_Troublesome._

All I wanted to do was sleep, watch the clouds and play Shogi. Oh well, I guess I can't back down now. They are my friends anyways. As troublesome as it may be, I'll just join in the _'fun'_. I'll just have to keep running and find a good hiding spot here in the training grounds.

_Troublesome. _I thought a reunion of some sort would be eating, talking and playing games or what not. But, I never expected the game that Naruto and Kiba had in mind was Hide n' Seek. It's not just your ordinary Hide n' Seek though. We could suppress our chakras in that way it would be hard to detect each other. The Hyugas were not to use Byakugan. Kiba, much to his dismay, must try not to sniff us. Aside from that, whomever the Seeker finds first must do what the Seeker tells him to do. Challenging? Indeed, but one thing was added to this ridiculous game. The Person whom the Seeker found first can never say no to the request unless sexual matters such as touching parts and sexual intercourse. Kisses and hugs are only allowed. Quite the catch, I suppose.

_Troublesome Idiots! _We look and act like kids now. When asked the reason behind the game, they both just said we miss being kids and that we are growing up to be adults and might not find the chance to have fun with each other. _What a drag._ For crying out loud, we are in our early 20s.

Perfect! I saw bushes that could be perfect for hiding. I immediately jumped into the bushes. I heard a gasp behind me and I held my breath for a minute. I slowly looked back and hope it wasn't the seeker. My eyes caught with bright emerald eyes.

I placed my index finger on her soft lips when I heard Rock Lee, the recent Seeker, calling out. She immediately nodded in understanding.

"I will find each and every one of you in five minutes. If I won't be able to find you, I will do 500 squat thrusts later. Watch out my youthful comrades the handsome devil of the Leaf will be after you."

_Handsome what? Troublesome._ I looked over at Sakura and saw that she was trying her best to suppress the laugh tempting to come out. I know better than that. Deep down I know she was scared. For Lee being the Seeker, he would probably ask Sakura out on a date or worse she becoming his lover.

An audible gasp was about to escape her lips when we saw Lee's legs about two feet away from our present location. Lee turned towards our direction. I immediately pulled her lower than we already are and hovered over her. At least, if Lee finds us, he would see me first before he sees Sakura. I covered her mouth with my right hand. We could see Lee approaching. We held our breaths as much as we could. Then we heard a branch crack just a few feet from us. Lee then changed his course and went towards the sound. Thank goodness for whoever was clumsy enough to fall off the branch. I didn't realize that we were still in the same position until I felt Sakura wiggle underneath me.

I apologized and immediately let go of her. She nodded in response and stood up. I was about to stand when suddenly I felt myself pushed back on the ground with the light weight over me. My eyes immediately squint due to the impact. Soon after, I opened my eyes and saw cute button nose, pink luscious lips and black long sexy delicate eyelashes.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and a blush crept on her cheeks. She placed her index finger in front of her lips. I could hear whispering. I guess she saw Lee and hid immediately. Because of the position we are at, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I also couldn't help but look at her in pure awe. She was definitely a work of art. Long, slender flawless legs; porcelain pale skin; petite form; intelligence beyond compare; outrageous strength; gorgeous face; amazing body; all the curves in the right places.

_Oh yeah! The top Bachelorette in Konoha…_

My pants started to tighten just by the thought of her.

_Oh shit! Tighten…Troublesome…_

I forgot Sakura was on top of me. When I looked at her, her face turned a darker shade of red and her eyes looked away. I'm pretty sure she felt it. This is totally embarrassing. I looked away out of embarrassment but all the more thoughts of her came crashing through my system. My pants started to tighten the more. She gasped and I couldn't help but feel the heat exchange between us both. I could feel her hitched hot breaths fanning my chin and neck. Part of me wanted Lee to leave so I could release myself from this awkward position and part of me wanted this position to stay longer and go on further.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Sakura said and I couldn't help but think once again of thoughts of her beneath me calling out my name in that angelic voice of hers.

_Oh shit! It's tightening all the more…_

"Ye-yes Sakura?" I looked at the grass beside me, trying to avoid eye contact with those gorgeous emerald orbs of hers.

"Lee already left. You can let go of your hold now" Sakura said as she tried her best to make eye contact with me.

I didn't realize that I was holding her hips. I let go of her then she sat up.

_Ughhhn…_ was all I could utter to myself. I could feel her core rub against mine. When she sat up, it would seem as though she was straddling me. A blush of crimson red surfaced on both our cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura said as she completely stood up.

I wanted to kiss her so bad and make her feel the affections that I have for her. I grab her wrist and pulled her gently. I caught her on my lap and I immediately cupped her cheek. I planted a soft peck on her lips before kissing her with much passion I could muster. I have to let go the fear of rejection and the embarrassment. I have to show her what I really feel for her through this kiss. I nibbled on her lower lip then she surprised me by kissing me back. I licked her lower lip and she complied.

Our battle for dominance took over. Our gentle kissing fired up and became heated. I sucked her tongue as she positioned herself so that she was straddling me. Every time, I would suck her tongue, she would rub herself against mine. I placed on of my hands on her sides while the other by her nape. Sakura's hands were on around my neck. I couldn't help but feel more aroused just by this kiss. We let go of each other to catch our breaths. I looked at her directly and said the most important words: "I love you Sakura".

I wasn't expecting a reply but this kunoichi never ceased in surprising me. She giggled then hugged me. I could feel her breath in my ears as she whispered back: "I love you too Nara Shikamaru".

* * *

><p>Ok! I know its a bit of a cliffy and its hanging but I like it. :D teehee.<p>

Anyways, please don't forget to leave reviews if you must. I would gladly read them and I appreciate them.

I apologize for any typos that this story may contain.

P.S I will be adding a chappie for this. (the heated one)

AKI =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I know it has been awhile. I really appreciate all the reviews.

I just finished part one of my midterms. So, the reason behind of most of your questions are most likely in this chapter.

This story may have the feel of being hap-hazardly done. :) I didn't know where to really cut it. So, this chapter may be quite shorter than expected.

Please review after. I apologize for the typos or errors this chapter may contain.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

_Our battle for dominance took over. Our gentle kissing fired up and became heated. I sucked her tongue as she positioned herself so that she was straddling me. Every time, I would suck her tongue, she would rub herself against mine. I placed on of my hands on her sides while the other by her nape. Sakura's hands were on around my neck. I couldn't help but feel more aroused just by this kiss. We let go of each other to catch our breaths. I looked at her directly and said the most important words: "I love you Sakura". _

_I wasn't expecting a reply but this kunoichi never ceased in surprising me. She giggled then hugged me. I could feel her breath in my ears as she whispered back: "I love you too Nara Shikamaru"._

* * *

><p>Her words made me happy but something didn't feel right. Her voice…it sounded different. It wasn't as angelic or feminine as it should be. It sounded more like…somebody I know all too well. It wasn't a lady's voice at all.<p>

Then I felt 'Sakura' nudge me and said: "Oi! Shikamaru! Wake up!" I immediately looked at 'Sakura'. Her voice sounded like… "Cho-Choji? Sakura, why is your voice like Choji's?"

"Shikamaru-kun, I am not Sakura! Wake up or we'll end up being late from the reunion" Choji said as he pulled my arm.

_So, it was all a dream. Troublesome…_

"So, you're still dreaming about her ne?" Choji asked as he sat down the edge of my bed. He eyed me with a skeptical and questioning look. I opened one eye and covered the very obvious tent forming by my groin area. I know Choji noticed it but I remained calm and unfazed. I started doing stretches to ease the tensions that have gathered during sleep.

I nodded my head in response. I couldn't deny it to Choji anyways. He knew what I really have felt for Sakura. I have always admired her brains and beauty since then in the academy. But, her strength wasn't all too well when we were genins. I was pretty much surprised to have seen her improved strength and abilities after being under Tsunade's supervision.

Though we are at the age of dating and being in relationships, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I've felt jealous when other Chunins and even Jounins asked her out. I've been utterly hiding behind the shadows and not even have the audacity to tell her how I really feel.

_What a drag…_

"Ne Shikamaru, why don't you tell her?" Choji asked to snap me out of my reverie.

"I don't know. I just couldn't say it. Such a drag…" I replied as I looked at my best friend.

"Ne Shikamaru, do you think all our friends will be there?" Choji asked me again.

"Well, I guess so. Ino would probably bring Sai. Hinata was most likely invited by Naruto as his date. I suppose Neji would agree going to watch over Hinata. I bet TenTen would drag Lee. I'm pretty sure Ino had already dealt with Sakura. Kiba and Shino would most likely go since Sakura is going" I said as I went over to my bathroom to wash up. Choji went downstairs to wait for me.

_Troublesome…_

I donned myself of simple brown cargo pants that run just above my ankle and a simple shirt that had the Nara clan's symbol imprinted on the front. I wasn't really up to this 'reunion' thing.

_Just too troublesome…_

We started walking out of my apartment and headed over to the said rendezvous. I looked up and saw the sun and the clouds. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were dancing in all its glory. It reminded me of the dream I had. How I wish I could just watch them leisurely.

As we neared the place, Choji whispered to me: "Chances aren't given for nothing. Make the most out of it". This confused me. Though I'm a genius with an IQ of 200, I couldn't seem to comprehend Choji's wisdom. His words were always striking me straight to the heart. He's been at it ever since the Temari incident.

_Troublesome woman…_

I may have had a history with her but that only was intended to get over Sakura or get her jealous. Either way, I failed. Temari was pretty witty and intellectual. She was blessed with good looks. She was indeed a catch. Despite all her good points, I ended up comparing her to Sakura. I guess the reason of me going out with the Sand Shinobi was because she resembled Sakura's main features, beauty and wit.

_Troublesome…_

I could hear Naruto and Kiba's argument of what should be the activity of the afternoon. I thought this afternoon has been planned already.

_Troublesome…_

Those two idiots never have a day of peace and quiet. I closed my eyes hoping peacefulness would come soon. Just when I thought peace and harmony finally graced me, I heard the very voice looming over my dreams every night.

"Hello! How's it going?" She asked as she neared everybody with Hinata in tow.

"Oh my youthful Cherry Blossom. Your smile is just as bright as the sun" Lee said as he was on his way towards Sakura with his arms spread out, the very gesture of 'about-to-hug'.

_Hn. Troublesome. I can't stand this…_

I slowly slipped my foot just a few distance on where Lee was going to pass. In a matter of 5 seconds flat, he tripped and fell flat on the ground. Everybody resisted the urge to laugh.

"Lee, are you alright?" She asked as she lent her hand to assist him.

"Yes, I am my Sakura. Don't worry about me. The power of youth rests upon me, just like my Gai-sensei" Rock Lee said as he stood up and smiled with his infamous pose.

"Good. So, what's planned for this afternoon?" Sakura asked as she smiled innocently.

"How about Hide and Seek?" Naruto suggested with that goofy grin plastered on his face.

_Ugh. Troublesome…_

* * *

><p><em>I know its really short. Sakura may be a little OOC here too. <em>

_Please Read and Review._

_Thanks._

_Aki. :)  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

I really appreciate all the comments. Because of that, I plan of adding more chapters to this story. I hope you will like this.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Hn. Troublesome. I can't stand this…_

_I slowly slipped my foot just a few distance on where Lee was going to pass. In a matter of 5 seconds flat, he tripped and fell flat on the ground. Everybody resisted the urge to laugh. _

"_Lee, are you alright?" She asked as she lent her hand to assist him._

"_Yes, I am my Sakura. Don't worry about me. The power of youth rests upon me, just like my Gai-sensei" Rock Lee said as he stood up and smiled with his infamous pose._

"_Good. So, what's planned for this afternoon?" Sakura asked as she smiled innocently._

"_How about Hide and Seek?" Naruto suggested with that goofy grin plastered on his face._

_Ugh. Troublesome…_

Everybody looked at the jinchuuriki like he has grown two heads. Sakura looked at Naruto then went closer to him and hit his head.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, what you do that for?" Naruto asked as he soothed his head.

"Seriously Naruto, you're still and idiot. Don't you think this is unfair? We have different kinds of jutsus and this could be an advantage at this game. For example, the Hyuugas have the Byakugan. They can use it to seek for the other people. Kiba has the strong sense of smell so he may be able to smell other people's chakra and where everybody is at. Shino has his insects as well" Sakura pointed out and smiled as she saw Naruto thought it through.

Sakura was right. Naruto then smiled his toothy grin.

"Ehehe. Of course I thought of that Sakura-chan. That's why no chakra, no jutsus. We would play this game like a normal villager would. Aside from that, there's a catch to this game" Naruto smiled triumphantly as he saw the interest in the eyes of his friends.

"eh? A catch?" Kiba asked with growing curiosity.

"Yes! Believe it! Whomever the Seeker finds first must do what the Seeker tells him to do. The Person whom the Seeker found first can never say no to the request unless sexual matters such as touching parts and sexual intercourse. Kisses and hugs are only allowed" Naruto said as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

Kiba gleamed and looked at Sakura. Inuzuka has been asking Sakura out but Sakura would end up saying she is not yet ready. Sakura just smiled back.

"That sounds interesting" Sakura said and then added "How are we going to find out who the seeker will be?"

_Troublesome._

Draw sticks? Seriously, this is so childish but I have no other choice. We draw out sticks and the one who got the stick with the shortest height among the 9 of us ends up being the seeker. Rock Lee got the shortest stick much to his dismay. Lee was asked to count up to 30. He started counting while we started running and hiding.

Seriously, hide and seek? So this is where my current predicament is at. I'm running around like an idiot looking for a spot to hide. Then I saw a bush. _Troublesome. _Hang on. This is all too familiar. I remembered my dream last night and a blush slowly crept its way across my cheeks. I gulped long and hard. I breathed as much air I could muster and walked over to the bush. This is getting on my nerves.

Troublesome. I'm getting paranoid as I neared the bush. What if she is there? What if the dream was a premonition? Does that mean Sakura and I would end up kissing and saying _'I love you'_?

_Ugh! Really Troublesome…_

The fact that the images of last night`s dream came flashing in my mind didn`t help at all. This is so stupid. I have to keep my composure and deal this like a man. I braced myself to jump into the bushes. I heard a gasp and I gulped loud enough for whoever the other person at my back is to hear it. I slowly turned my head to look at the person behind me. Black clashed with emerald.

I then heard shuffling of the leaves close by. I placed my index fingers on her soft pink kissable lips. I had to resist the urge to remember the dream and the urge to kiss her. This agony is too much. I'm a man with needs and this time is not helping. As well as the mere fact that we are running away from the current seeker, this is just too much trouble.

_Troublesome…_

"I will find each and every one of you in five minutes. If I won't be able to find you, I will do 500 squat thrusts later. Watch out my youthful comrades the handsome devil of the Leaf will be after you." Rock Lee called out.

I could hear Sakura muffle her giggle. She is just so adorable. I just looked at her with my usually nonchalant face. This is just too much for me to handle. I stood up and walked out.

"Shika-" Sakura called out and covered her mouth immediately.

_Shoot! Troublesome…_

I totally forgot the game we were at. That Sakura is really bothering me lots. I tend to lose concentration at times. I panicked as I heard Lee running towards my current location.

"Sakura-chan! My lovely blossom when I see you-" Lee was too busy running towards where he heard Sakura's voice. He didn't notice me jump in front of him and tripped over.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura yelled and laughed really hard.

I closed my eyes because of the collision. I could feel a weight over me. Aside from that, I could feel something wet and soft on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and saw bushy brows, coconut head.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I pushed Rock Lee off of me.

I started spitting out of disgust. It was totally disgusting. I could hear the laughter of the rest of Rookie 9.

_Troublesome. How did I get myself into this unfortunate state…_

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p>

muchly appreciated...teehee


End file.
